


拆吃入腹

by ProsperousFruit9



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProsperousFruit9/pseuds/ProsperousFruit9
Kudos: 13





	拆吃入腹

如果要问张艺兴他生活中最麻烦的存在是什么，他一定会毫不犹豫地说出吴世勋的名字——他家那个无法无天、娇生惯养的小霸王。  
比如当下，张艺兴刚养的那条阿拉斯加突然从客厅的沙发上飞奔到他的卧室门口却吃了个闭门羹。  
因为吴世勋快它一步，率先溜进了张艺兴的房间。  
“世勋！”张艺兴被他粗鲁地抱到桌上，被迫双腿分开夹着吴世勋的腰，他的脊背撞到后面的墙，疼得他呲牙咧嘴却被吴世勋狠狠地抵住无法动弹，他的手现在还有挣扎的力气，张艺兴推搡着吴世勋的肩膀，朝他小声求饶：“今天不行——”  
可是他话还没说完，吴世勋的手已经急躁又不耐烦地伸进他的衣服下摆。张艺兴彻底软了嗓噤了声。只顾着咬牙哼哼唧唧，忍耐着接下来他犹如洪水猛兽的冲撞。  
“搂好了。”吴世勋嗓音低沉得吓人，他在张艺兴耳边轻轻吹气。张艺兴听话地搂住吴世勋的脖子，下一秒，他就被带离了桌子。  
重力驱使下的贯穿实在让他难以消受，而吴世勋却爱极了这样深入的、把他吞吃入腹的姿势。  
汗滴湿了浅紫色的床单，张艺兴侧躺在床靠墙的角落，怀里睡了脸上稚气未脱的男孩。门口委屈了好一阵嘤嘤的大型犬在吴世勋出格的想法下被放进了卧室，好在这场羞耻的情事总算告一段落，他不必抱着被围观的心虚感满足这个不懂事的坏孩子。  
他并没有睡多久，至少张艺兴在累昏睡后又被他吻醒——接吻很费氧气，他从梦里憋醒了。  
张艺兴的小脸红得暧昧，一看就是情欲爬满他身体过后留下的重要证据。吴世勋能从他微启的嘴唇能偷窥到他的小巧的牙齿和粉色的舌尖。  
他的手在被子里推脱吴世勋落在他肚脐周围缠绵悱恻的湿吻，他的敏感部位顶到了吴世勋的喉结，被窝里的人还不知疲倦地一寸一寸吞尝他的肌肤，张艺兴受不了这样刺激的汹涌的情欲，平坦的小腹因为血管里沸腾的欲念痉挛。  
用牙齿轻轻咬起他的一点点皮肉，吮吸然后舔舐，再换下一处。  
真是糟糕透了。  
张艺兴闭上眼睛忍不住蜷缩起脚尖，鼻腔呼出的气毫无规律，他反复换着法咬着自己的嘴唇，自己的手却控制不了，吴世勋吻到哪儿，他就顺着他的亲吻的地方摸着自己，上面留下了吴世勋浅浅的齿印和他的口水。  
“世勋——”张艺兴索性放弃，他只能从被子的形状大概猜出这个调皮捣蛋鬼又要怎么戏耍他，他干脆仰起脖子，被子里的手揉着吴世勋蓬松的头发，他的头发摩擦着他的大腿根，让他太想叫出声：毫无节制地呻吟叫喊。  
被子里吴世勋的脸很软很暖，张艺兴忽然顺着他的脸把手指插进了吴世勋的口腔里阻止他得寸进尺的挑逗。  
这可不得了了，吴世勋哪会放过他，光是自己手指被他一点一点吮吸张艺兴就感觉自己在崩溃失智的边缘徘徊，吴世勋怎么这么懂得如何讨他欢心讨他娇喘。  
够了。  
“吴世勋。”张艺兴掀开被子，一片春光混乱让他自己都不忍直视。只有吴世勋还乐在其中，意犹未尽抬起头，看着他舔自己的嘴唇。  
吴世勋怎么会顺着他来。  
笑话。  
他用行动告诉张艺兴，今天非得让他叫出声来，让他唱歌的嗓子为他一个人沙哑一个人疼，他的身体里留下他的东西，要他的身体里种下他的印记。  
吴世勋推倒他顺势将自己的亟待泄火的硬物抵在他刚被塞满活络过的入口。  
“明天还有行程，明天要飞回北京。”张艺兴躺在床上手指紧抓床单褶皱成痕，吴世勋抬起他的一只腿蓄势待发的模样要他又闭上眼感受被他填满被他撞击的交融感又要他无限沦陷。  
可还来不及思考清楚。吴世勋贯彻到底的作为一下子让张艺兴大脑一片空白。  
别管那么多了。  
张艺兴闭上眼睛，另一只自由活动的腿不断摩搓着他的腰。他的嘴巴也不停地张张合合，断续喘息和情不自禁的满足喟叹从他喉咙里阵阵跑出。  
他的腰一向不适合小狗姿势，吴世勋会扶着他的腰尽最大的努力减少他不必要的痛苦。当下他便抽出，张艺兴乖巧又听话，主动翻身趴在床上，塌下腰翘起臀部，将脸埋在枕头里。吴世勋会从他的后脑勺吻起，他的手会揉着他的腰，他手指上的茧摩挲他的肚脐、套弄他的物体会让张艺兴忍不住先射出。  
张艺兴觉得自己的脊骨都要被骑在他身上的人吻得一滴不剩，只剩一滩水······吴世勋从不着急着索取他，他喜欢亲吻自己，喜欢看自己束手无策喜欢他软成一汪泉水。  
吴世勋喜欢他身体的每一个部位。  
他的眼泪的因为快感张嘴留下的口涎让枕头湿了一大片，张艺兴终于一遍一遍断续乞求：“快一点······快······世、世勋，啊——啊哈······”  
让张艺兴说被吴世勋爱、被吴世勋单独宠爱是什么感觉，张艺兴说不出来，他也喜欢和吴世勋接吻，他喜欢吴世勋的喉结，喜欢他的脸，喜欢他的嗓音，喜欢他的性物，张艺兴会为吴世勋轻而易举地缴械投降。  
外人再怎么妄图剖解他最诱惑的方方面面，他最柔最媚的那一面只有吴世勋看得到、吃得到。  
“世勋。”张艺兴突然叫他。吴世勋正吻到他的尾骨，张艺兴身上每一处都是香的，舔吻他的时候，吴世勋的鼻子总不可避免地摩擦他的皮肤，而身体肌肤本来的温热气味再加上他那股来源不明的干净奶味让吴世勋实打实又渴又饿，张艺兴就像装在玻璃瓶的新鲜原味牛奶。  
张艺兴翻身推倒吴世勋，骑在了他身上，夹着他腰用臀部给吴世勋的性器模拟交合的运动。庞然大物端口在他股缝之间来回被轻柔地挤压揉弄。  
一边做着这样纠缠不清事，张艺兴还要摸吴世勋的头发，揉揉他圆圆的脑袋，亲亲他的耳垂，时不时安慰他下次来南韩一定让乖乖地让他亲让他摸哪也不去。  
“吴世勋，”张艺兴哼哼地喘气，凑上前吃吴世勋的嘴，张艺兴接吻很笨拙，如果吴世勋不主动占领主动权，张艺兴就会像啄木鸟一样一下又一下温柔又多情地轻吮他的薄唇，张艺兴小声却无比坚定地告诉他：“我只喜欢世勋，吴世勋。”  
吴世勋是张艺兴生活中最大的小麻烦，他家的宝贝任性乖张可也深爱他一个。  
恰好，张艺兴爱他也爱得死去活来。


End file.
